Zim's Gang
Zim's Gang is a group of heroes led by Zim. Members *Invader Zim (Leader) *Gumball Watterson (Co-Leader) *Stewie Griffin (Co-Leader) *Brian Griffin (Co-Leader) *Invader Skoodge (Second-in-Command) *Minimoose *GIR (Third-in-Comamnd) *Nicole Watterson *Darwin Watterson (Fourth-in-Command) *Angry Birds *Female Red Bird *Female White Bird *Studder McStudderPants *Officer Frank McStudderPants *Elmo *Paz the Penguin *Mighty Eagle *Mighty Dragon *Wander *Sylvia *Timon *Pumbaa *Zazu *Simba *Shenzi *Banzai *Ed (Timon and Pumbaa TV Series) *Kang *Kodos *Kirby *Meta Knight *Ax Knight *Javelin Knight *Mace Knight *Trident Knight *Sailor Dee *Captain Vul *Sword Knight *Blade Knight *Garazeb Orrelios *Ezra Bridger *Kanan Jarrus *Sabine Wren *Sato *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Doc *Sneezy *Dopey *Happy *Bashful (Fifth-in-Command) *Sleepy *Grumpy *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapir *Candace Flynn *Buford van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Irving Du Bois *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squidward Tentacles *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Scrooge McDuck *Donald Duck *Huey *Dewey *Louie *Darkwing Duck / Drake Mallard *Gosalyn Mallard *Skipper *Rico *Kowalski *Private *King Julian *Maurice *Mort *Goofy *Pete *Max Goof *Peg Pete *P.J. Pete *Pistol Pete *Ginormica/Susan Murphy *B.O.B. *The Missing Link *Dr. Cockroach Ph.D. *General Monger *Coverton *Sqweep *Sta'abi *Vornicarn *Becky McDougal *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Chip *Dale *Gadget Hackwrench *Monterey Jack *Zipper *Bender Bending Rodríguez *Baby Mario and Baby Luigi *Mario and Luigi *Paper Mario and Paper Luigi *Dr. Mario and Dr. Luigi *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Slippy Toad *Krystal *ROB 64 *Sergeant Major Avery Johnson *Lt. Commander Miranda Keyes *Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 *Agent Locke *Palmer *Virgil *Arbiter Thel 'Vadamee *Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadumee *Dewer Delumino *N'tho 'Sraom *Usze 'Taham *Sesa 'Refume *Samus Aran *Pit *Link *Zelda/Shiek *Young Link *Toon Link *Red Toon Link *Blue Toon Link *Purple Toon Link *Toon Zelda *Impa *Lana *Agitha *Midna *Wolf Link *Spyro the Dragon *Gill Grunt *Trigger Happy *Cynder *Terrafin *Stealth Elf *Chop Chop *Eruptor *Ignitor *Prism Break *Stump Smash *Flameslinger *Zap *Ghost Roaster *Voodood *Bash *Sonic Boom *Drobot *Boomer *Whirlwind *Dino-Rang *Zook *Wrecking Ball *Sunburn *Camo *Wham-Shell *Slam Bam *Drill Sergeant *Lightning Rod *Warnado *Double Trouble *Hex *Winx *Roxy *Specialists *Palladium *Wizgiz *Griselda *Faragonda *Daphne *Knut *Saladin *Codatorta *Mickey Mouse *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Lex Turtletaub *Sasha Turtletaub *Duke Kincaid *Coco Clarington *Meg Griffin *Tamika Jones *Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley *Jazz Fenton *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Dani Phantom *Valerie Gray *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *Goddard *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Nick Dean *Ebenezer Wheezer *Martha Wheezer *Mr. Estevez *Bobi Stroganovsky *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Dr. Cockroach *Vinny Griffin *Jennifer "Jen" Larkin *Teri/Keri *Craig Bennett *Mandy *Rayman *Globox *Murphy *Teensie Doctors (Gonzo, Otto, and Romeo) *Daniel (G1) *Spike (G1) *Carly (G1) *Sparkplug (G1) *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Rolf *Kevin *Johnny (Ed, Edd, Eddy) *Jack Darby *June Darby *Miko Nakadai *Rafael Esquivel *Agent Fowler *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 13 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 44 & 44 *Numbuh 53 *Numbuh 10-Speed *Numbuh 1818 *Numbuh 703-Bikes *Numbuh 74.239 *Numbuh 71.562 *Numbuh 77.328 *Numbuh 64.740 *Numbuh 275 *Numbuh 4x8 *Numbuh 79.512 *Numbuh 20,000 *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 58 *Numbuh 59 *Numbuh 92 *Numbuh 93 *Numbuh 3-2-1 *Numbuh 20/20 *Numbuh 36 *Numbuh Change for a 20 *Numbuh 24 *Numbuh 35 *Numbuh 116 *Numbuh 398 *Decommissioning Squad *Zidgel *Midgel *Fidgel *Kevin Penguins! *Duke *Scarlett *Hi-Tech *Heavy Duty *Tunnel Rat *Snake Eyes *Kamakura *Jinx *Long Range *Spirit Iron-Knife *Lt. Stone *Scott Abernathy *General Hawk *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ahsoka Tano *Yoda *R4-P17 *R2-KT *R5-S9 *D-0T *R7-F5 *R6-H5 *R7-A7 *Clone Troopers *Senate Guards *501st Legion *Ghost Company *Coruscant Guard *41st Elite Corps *Wolfpack *91st Reconnaissance Corps *Padme Amidala *Jar Jar Binks *Kit Fisto *Plo Koon *Aayla Secura *Luminara Unduli *Adi Gallia *Bail Organa *Barriss Offee *Jocasta Nu *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Mon Mothma *Onaconda Farr *Captain Rex *Commander Cody *Shaak Ti *Wag Too *Echo *Fives *Neeyutnee *Nahdar Vebb *Eeth Koth *Commander Colt *Quinlan Vos *Ky Narec *Commander Stone *Commander Fox *Commander Ponds *Commander Gree *Commander Fil *Commander Thire *Commander Bly *Saesee Tiin *Tiplee *Tiplar *Russell Clay *Denny Clay *Henrietta "Hank" *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Master Splinter *April O' Neil *Kirby O'Neil *Casey Jones *Jack Kurtzman *Slash *Leatherhead *Muckman *Dr. Tyler Rockwell *Pete the Pigeon *Mondo Gecko *Fugitoid *Mona Lisa *Karai *Karloff *Paleman *Ash Ninjago *Neuro *Gravis *Griffin Turner *Bolobo *Jacob Ninjago *Tox *Shade *Camille Ninjago *Duke Renegades *Scarlett Renegades *Flint *Lady Jaye *Roadblock *Snake Eyes Renegades *Tunnel Rat Renegades *Jinx Renegades *G.I.Joe Army Renegades *Po *Master Shifu *Tigress *Monkey *Crane *Mantis *Viper *Mr. Ping *Peng *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Sinclair *XR *Commander Nebula *LGM *Ty Parsec *Rocket Crocket *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *Johnny Test *Dukey Test *Susan Test *Mary Test *Mr. Black *Mr. White *The General *Robin *Cyborg *Beastboy *Starfire *Raven *Bumblebee *Speedy *Aqualad *Más y Menos *Red Star *Argent *Kole *Gnarrk *Pantha *Wildebeest *Hot Spot *Kid Flash *Lightning *Thunder *Tramm *Jericho *Herald *Kilowat *Timmy Tantrum *Teether *Melvin *Bobby *Bushido *Terra *Rose Wilson/Ravager *Batgirl *Wonder Girl *Carrie Kelly/Robin *Tim Drake/Robin *Jason Todd/Robin *Damian Wayne/Robin *Stephanie Brown/Robin *Rick Sanchezm *Morty Smith *Jerry Smith *Beth Smith *Summer Smith *Master Shake *Meatwad *Frylock *Aladdin *Princess Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet *Iago *Rajah *The Sultan *Chase Davenport *Adam Davenport *Bree Davenport *Leo Dooley *Donald Davenport *Terry Perry *Douglas Davenport *Bob Rats *Spin *Bionic Soldiers *The Doctor *Rose Tyler *Clara Oswald *K-9 (Doctor Who) *Dazzle Novak *Pizzaz Miller *Chrysalis Zirconia Tate *Rad Cunningham *Sterling Archer *Lana Kane *Malory Archer *Cyril Figgis *Cheryl Tunt *Pam Poovey *Dr. Algernop Krieger *Ray Gillette *Sly Cooper *Bentley *Murray *The Guru *Panda King *Dimitri Lousteau *Inspector Carmelita Fox *Zak *Lee *Zachary Delightful *Ronald Arthur Modesto the Third *Edward *Carl Delightful *Bill, Jake and Kenny *Bob Belcher *Linda Belcher *Tina Belcher *Gene Belcher *Louise Belcher (Sixth-in-Command) *Meta-Crisis Mordecai (Seventh-in-Command) *Meta-Crisis Rigby (Eigth-in-Command) *Meta-Crisis Dan Zembrovski *Meta-Crisis Troll Moko *Meta-Crisis Amanda Highborn *Meta-Crisis Randy Cunningham *Meta-Crisis Howard Weinerman *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud *Lucy Loud *Lola Loud *Lana Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Clyde McBride *Pickle *Peanut *Sabrina Spellman *Salem *Hilda Spellman *Zelda Spellman *Professor Giest *Harvey Kinkle *Jessie *Jim *Amy *Shinji *Ambrose *Veralupa *Londa and Zonda *Kaz *Oliver *Skylar Storm *Alan Diaz *Horace Diaz *Benny (Mighty Med) *Lizard Man *Philip (Mighty Med) *Ambrose *Tecton *Solar Flare II *Incognito *Blue Tornado *The Crusher *Brain Matter *Titanio *Mesmera *Citadel *The Great Defender *Captain Atomic *Mr. Quick *Owl Girl *Timeline *Gray Granite *Neocortex *Surge *Absolute Zero *Snowstorm *Remix *Spotlight *Alley Cat *Agent Blaylock *Optimo *Dark Warrior *Valkira *Gamma Girl *Amicus *Harold (Mighty Med) **Bubble Man *Hapax the Elder *Dynamo *Human Blade *Scarlet Ace *Disgusto *Queen Hornet *Replicate *Gravitas *Lady Spectrum *Skipper (Mighty Med) *Arachnia *Spark *Phoebe Thunderman *Nora Thunderman *Billy Thunderman *Hank Thunderman *Barb Thunderman *Chloe Thunderman *Cherry *Henry Hart/Kid Danger *Ray Manchester/Captain Man *Charlotte (Henry Danger) *Van Del *Jasper (Henry Danger) *Piper Hart *Mr. Gooch *Bork *Schwoz *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Brittany *Jeanette *Eleanor *Dave Seville *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Phillip "Phil" and Lillian "Lil" DeVille *Angelica Pickles *Susie Carmichael *Dylan "Dil" Pickles *Kimi Finster *Spike (Rugrats) *Stuart "Stu" Pickles *Diane "Didi" Kropotkin Kerpackter-Pickles *Louis Kalhern "Grandpa Lou" Pickles II *Andrew "Drew" Pickles *Charlotte Pickles *Elizabeth "Betty" DeVille *Charles Norbert "Chas" Finster *Kira Watanabe-Finster *Howard "Howie" DeVille *Dr. Lucille "Lucy" Carmichael *Randall "Randy" Carmichael *Sarah "Taffy" Maynston *Alisa Carmichael *Buster Carmichael *Edwin Carmichael *Harold Frumpkin *Louise "Lulu" Jonston-Pickles *Grandpa Boris Kropotkin *Minka Kropotkin *Eric Needles *Trevor Troublemeyer *Vanessa "Vanna" Glama *Katherine "Kitty" Ko *Maxum Brain *Maxum Man *Kordi Freemaker *Rowan Freemaker *Zander Freemaker *Roger (Star Wars) Facts *They serve as the best Irken Empire alliance as great assignings. Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Animals Category:Irken Empire members